La carta
by sandykou8723
Summary: ¿Que contenido tendrá la segunda carta de Serena a Seiya despues de haberlo abandonado sin mirarlo a la cara? Espero les guste este fic en honor al cumpleaños de mi querido Seiya Kou


_Hola a todas, hoy les traigo este one-shot por el cumpleaños de Seiya espero les guste _

* * *

La noche estaba estrellada, la luna a su máximo esplendor, el silencio ahogaba los pensamientos de aquel chico de cabellera larga. Porque no podía ser feliz como sus hermanos quienes estaban feliz mente casados, era un poco extraño ya que siempre pensó que se casaría antes que su hermano él gruñón pero no había sido así, Mina lo había vuelto totalmente estúpido al grado de enamorarse de ella, ambos duraron meses de novios cuando Yaten decidió que era lo mejor casarse con el amor de su vida, la chica feliz de la vida acepto convirtiéndose en la primera cuñada de él. Taiki era más reservado, tenía una relación de años con su novia de la preparatoria así que siempre pensaron que sería el primero en casarse, lamentablemente fue el segundo y eso porque se adelantaron a comerse la torta antes de la boda, aun así ambos parecían muy felices, tanto que decidieron que la boda seria a escasos meses para que no hablaran mal de la novia y así obtuvo a su segunda cuñada. Y él, el maravilloso Seiya Kou no había podido tener una relación estable desde la preparatoria, su primer y único amor Serena Tsukino lo había abandonado después de la graduación gracias a que tendría que irse a estudiar al extranjero, se marcho sin decir nada con el pretexto de que las despedidas la ponían melancólica dejando así solo con una carta de despedida su explicación del porque se su partida a Seiya. Eso lo dejo muy deprimido tanto que dejo de ser el mismo durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a actuar de manera diferente convirtiéndose en la persona más arrogante y egoísta del lugar que pisara.

Los recuerdos lo aturdían, habían pasado ya 10 años de su partida y ella ahora se casaba con su destino, intentando ser feliz como cualquier persona, pero ella se equivocaba, la persona con la que se iba a casar no era su felicidad y eso lo sabia él porque desde el momento en que la vio no encontró aquel brillo que la caracterizaba.

Flash back:

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Inglaterra gracias a un viaje de negocios, el chico destellaba de felicidad, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esos lugares, sus hermanos tenían envidia de él ya que siempre habían soñado que juntos los tres visitarían ese lugar tan maravilloso. Caminando por la calle principal llena de tiendas de prestigio se encontró con una pareja nada común mirando los aparadores.

-pero princesa, te he dicho que no vale la pena comprar cosas sin sentido, además ya gastaste mucho en dulces.

-Pero es que ese osito se ve tan lindo, porque no comprarlo.

-Te he dicho que no, además el día que tu trabajes y sepas el valor del dinero comprenderás que no debemos despilfarrarlo así como así, vámonos recuerda que tenemos la cita programada a las 8 para cenar con organizadora de la boda, así que démonos prisa que no debemos hacerla esperar mucho.-la pareja camino rápidamente entrando a un lujoso restaurante-

Seiya los siguió rápidamente entrando en el mismo restaurante, no sabía porque los seguía pero algo en esa chica le resultaba familiar, al entrar la Hostess lo recibió preguntándole si tenía reservación.

-No, no tengo reservación ¿debo tener una?

-Para entrar sí, porque estamos llenos en el restaurante.

-Pero- se acerco mas a la chica mirándola coquetamente-¿no podríamos arreglarnos de alguna forma?

-Veré...-decía sonrojada- veré que es lo que puedo hacer por ti –se retiro rápidamente dejando al chico-

Seiya observo por todos lados buscando a la chica, pero parecía no encontrarla, su vista se alargaba en la búsqueda hasta que por fin logro encontrarlos cerca de una de las ventanas del restaurante, después de unos minutos regreso la chica sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias por esperar, tenemos una mesa disponible.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme en este momento –la chica tomo un menú y camino hacia la mesa que tenia disponible para Seiya, al mirar el chico noto que era una mesa continua de la de donde se encontraba la chica, sonrió feliz de que al menos sabría bien quien era la chica que provocaba en el semejante curiosidad, la anfitriona le mostro su lugar diciéndole que en unos momentos le tomarían su orden retirándose. Seiya observo bien agudizando su oído para escuchar mejor la conversación, se dio cuenta que ahora había una chica con ellos hablando de una fiesta al parecer-

-Y bien Setsuna, queremos que esta boda se realice a finales del siguiente mes, queremos que sea la boda del año porque como sabes soy un medico muy prestigiado así que mi boda causara mayor popularidad y eso es lo que me ayudara en el futuro.

-Entonces a finales del mes entrante estaría bien ¿algún lugar en especial que deseen que sea la boda?

-Francia-respondió rápidamente el joven-

-No, Darien te dije que yo quería que fuera en Japón, donde esta mi madre.

-Serena hablamos varias veces de esto y quedamos que sería donde yo eligiera.

-Pero…-Seiya se impacto al escuchar aquel nombre-

-Setsuna, en Francia será la boda, así que espero lo prepares todo.

-Bien podríamos hacerlo en la torre Eiffel, podríamos mandar a cerrar la manzana entera y hacer ahí la recepción de invitados

-Me parece muy bien-La supuesta novia bajo la mirada evitando que miraran las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar, un mesero llego tomando la orden, la mujer que se les había unido ordeno al igual que el joven pero lo que sorprendió mas a Seiya fue que el supuesto novio ordeno por la novia, el camarero se retiro-

-¿Qué tipo de vajilla es la que les gustaría?

-Quisiera una vajilla en tonalidades rosas…

-¿Serena que es eso?

-¿Que es que Darien?-decía extrañada-

-¿Tú crees que una vajilla rosa se vería bien en la boda?

-Bueno es que como tú sabes a mi me encanta el rosa y…

-¡Y nada!-dijo afirmando- Setsuna queremos una vajilla sencilla pero elegante, tal vez con un ligero grabado en oro seria genial.

-Sí, es un excelente gusto, ¿flores? ¿Cómo cuales les gustarían? Miren aquí traigo unas imágenes de los mejores arreglos florales- les extendió un catalogo-

-Mira Darien me encantan las rosas rojas con unas blancas ¿tú qué opinas?

-No, queremos solo rosas blancas.

-Me parece perfecto-respondía la organizadora de la boda-

Seiya se mantenía en silencio había notado que el supuesto Darien dominaba mucho a su novia, molesto intento fingir que no sucedía nada, llamo al camarero y pidió una copa de vino. Continúo observando a la pareja quien solo uno de ellos lucia feliz.

-¿Y cómo quieren que coloque sus nombres en las invitaciones?

-Quiero que sea Darien Chiba y Serena de Chiba.

-Pero yo quisiera que mi nombre de soltera aun apareciera.

-Entonces seria Serena Tsukino de Chiba?

-¿Qué?- Seiya hablo en voz alta sorprendido del nombre de la chica, todos desconcertados voltearon a verlo- perdón es que mi manos libres –todos regresaron sus platicas ignorando a Seiya quien aliviado suspiro-

-Pero Darien yo…

-Nada Serena, vas a ser mi esposa y así vendrán las invitaciones así que no hay peros…

-Me disculpan voy al tocador- Serena se levanto y camino hacia los baños, Seiya aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a ella, fuera de los baños la espero con ansias a que saliera, pasaron unos minutos y salió la rubia con los ojos un poco rojos de haber llorado, la chica se detuvo, saco de su bolso su celular y marco un numero-

-¿Mamá como estas?- la chica espero a que le contestaran- que bien, ¿yo?-espero un momento- bien aquí organizando mi boda- guardo silencio limpiándose las lagrimas- claro que soy feliz, me voy a casar con Darien como te lo había dicho, además me hace muy feliz-silencio breve- será a fin del mes entrante… no mamá no es tan pronto, yo elegí la fecha… si mamá te quiero bye -colgó la llamada, se limpio de nuevo las lagrimas suspiro resignada se dio la vuelta intentando regresar a su mesa-

-¿Vas a algún lado?-la chica volteo desconcertada mirando al chico que vestía un traje negro con camisa negra, se veía muy sexy-

-¿Disculpa? –preguntaba –

-Sí, ¿a dónde vas Serena?

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Que eres un tipo de esos acosadores?

-Eres igualita – se acerco mas a ella observándola con mayor interés, la chica portaba un vestido blanco sencillo pero aun así lucia muy linda- te recuerdo a como eras en la preparatoria.

-¿Disculpa?-sorprendida miro al chico más detalladamente-

-¿No me recuerdas? ¿A caso no signifique mucho para ti?

-¿Seiya?- se acerco mas recibiendo de golpe el olor al perfume del chico, un magnifico aroma- pero... pero ¿que haces aquí?

-Pues ya ves, me convertí en una persona influyente, muy popular como siempre.

-¿A si? –Se alejo un poco- debo volver con mi prometido

-¿Eres feliz casándote con alguien así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues observo cómo te trata así que no creo que seas muy feliz que digamos.

-Tú que sabes de cómo tratar a las personas.

-Se mucho de cómo tratarlas, se que al menos si te interesan no debes dejarles una carta diciendo que te vas, soy de esas personas que enfrentan sus acciones, no escapo de la realidad.

-Tú no sabes porque lo hice

-Pues según tu carta decía que tendrías que irte a estudiar al extranjero o ¿no?

-Tenía que obedecer a mis padres tenía que estudiar para…-se acerco mas a ella acorralándola en el rincón-

-Yo te hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Seiya debes entender que…

-¡No! Tú debes entender que no eres feliz con ese tipo, yo lo veo en tus ojos, aquel brillo que los caracterizaba ahora no se encuentra, eres infeliz a lado de ese tipo…

-¡Déjame! No sabes lo que dices, yo lo quiero pero…- Seiya molesto se alejo de ella-

-Que tonta eres…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así?-Seiya iba a contestar pero noto que el prometido de ella se acercaba-

-¿Serena? ¿Por qué tardas mucho?-Darien había llegado en ese momento-

-Ahh? Mira Darien yo...

-Nada Serena vámonos- tomo del brazo a Serena y la obligo a que se marcharan, Seiya molesto camino hacia su mesa pidiendo la cuenta, Serena observo bien como el chico salía rápido, se levanto de la mesa disculpándose y salió corriendo detrás de él-

-¡Seiya!-el aludido volteo deteniéndose-

-¿Que sucede?

-Quisiera platicar contigo, pero...-Serena volteo mirando la entrada del restaurante notando que Darien había salido del lugar, Seiya noto el nerviosismo de Serena así que actuó rápido-

-Toma mi tarjeta, espero que te comuniques conmigo pronto

-Cuanto tiempo estarás en Inglaterra?

-Dos semanas

-Te llamare lo prometo y te explicare todo lo que sucedió lo prometo, la chica tomo la mano de él y la apretó un poco-nos vemos pronto- corrió de nuevo al restaurante-

Seiya paso por la tienda donde se había detenido Serena hace unas horas con Darien iba caminando sin mirar lo que vendía la tienda pero algo capturo su curiosidad, se acerco al aparador mirando que era lo que la chica quería con tanto interés, mirando más de cerca noto que era un osito rosado eso lo impresiono mas, ya que cuando eran novios él se gano uno casi igual pero más pequeño y se lo había regalado a ella. Continuo su camino hacia su hotel, estaba algo desconcertado por como habían tratado a Serena, jamás la había visto tan mal, al parecer ese tipo si era muy influyente o hasta inclusive importante.

Llego a la habitación de su hotel, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, en qué momento Serena se había convertido en una persona tan vulnerable, hace 10 años ella era una persona con mucha alegría, con fuerza y brillo, era inteligente cuando se lo proponía porque había veces que sus calificaciones dejaban mucho que desear. En esos años de preparatoria Seiya la conoció a mitad de primer año cuando fue transferido de preparatoria por causa del trabajo de sus padres, él al igual que sus hermanos se sentían medio desconectados pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un día mientras Seiya practicaba futbol americano un grupo de señoritas que iban a admirar a los jugadores comenzaron a gritarle cosas traviesas, él solo las ignoraba pero de pronto miro a una rubia de coletas quien era la que menos prestaba atención a los jugadores, la chica mejor se entretenía con unos dulces que traía en su mochila, a él eso le intereso mucho. Al término del partido una chica de cabello negro se le acerco invitándolo a una fiesta que se haría en su casa el fin de semana, Seiya acepto pero con la condición de que fuera la rubia de las coletas, la chica de cabello negro que hasta ese momento dijo que se llamaba Rei acepto de mala gana.

Llego el fin de semana y él junto con sus hermanos fueron a la fiesta, al principio se les hizo aburrida ya que casi no conocían a nadie, Taiki el mayor comenzó a platicar con Amy una chica que competía con él en calificaciones, Yaten solo fingía interés en la plática de Rei, él era un poco más egoísta en ese aspecto, Seiya seguía esperando a que llegara la chica rubia pero no aparecía, cansado decidió tomar asiento junto con una cerveza en mano a esperar. Paso el tiempo y ya era la quinta cerveza que llevaba en la noche y la rubia no aparecía, un poco ebrio decidió que lo mejor era marcharse a casa, se despidió de sus hermanos ya que ellos si habían tenido suerte Taiki con su rival de calificaciones y Yaten con una chica rubia muy persistente que al parecer estaba sacando de sus casillas a el chico, se despidió de ellos y al intentar salir choco con alguien.

-Disculpe no la vi.

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado.

-Pero si eres- la chica con la que había choca- hola Bombón

-Oye grosero no me llames de esa forma, mi nombre es Serena ¿te quedo claro?

-Bueno pero no te enojes, además deberías de estar feliz de que hayas chocado con este sexy galán!

-Estás loco, yo no te llamaría galán más bien persona ebria loca.

-Uyy tranquila solo trato de llevarme bien contigo.

-Pues estas equivocado niñito yo…

-¡Serena!-Rei llegaba molesta- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Hay Rei no me molestes, sabes bien que Andrew no me deja salir mucho

-Serena si sigues así terminaras casada y atada a ese patán

-Bueno ya vine, ¿ahora qué?

-Pasa vayamos a divertirnos-miro al chico- ¿Seiya? ¿Vas con nosotras? O ¿ya te ibas?

-No, vamos – el chico volvió a entrar y tomo asiento junto a Serena- ¿entonces tienes novio?

-¿Y porque debo de contarte si tengo o no novio?

-Bueno, para saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo.

-Oye que atrevido eres no sabes qué…

-Si sigues haciendo corajes te vas a hacer viejita -respondió sonriendo-

-Pues fíjate que no, yo siempre seré joven –comenzó a reír-

-Ya en serio, quisiera ser tu amigo, quiero que me platiques de ti.

-No te me haces mala persona- lo miro pensativa un segundo- está bien, te platicare, pues si tengo novio, él es muy sobreprotector así que casi no me deja salir sin él, mis amigas no le caen bien y viceversa, así que trato de que ambos no se vean, ahorita pude salir porque no estaba se fue de viaje y mis padres me lo permitieron.

-Pero tardaste en llegar

-Lo que pasa es que me llama cada hora, así que no sabía cómo hacerle, entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió fingir un mega dolor de cabeza y decir que iba a descansar

-Vaya, si que te tiene muy bien vigilada.

-Sí pero no hablemos de mi, mejor cuéntame de ti.

-Pues no hay mucho que contar, solo que voy en el mismo año que tu de preparatoria y estoy en el equipo de futbol americano

-Sí, si te he visto, juegas muy bien

-Gracias…

De ahí comenzó una gran amistad, ambos comenzaron con el pie izquierdo en cuanto a conocerse pero después se volvieron inseparables, un buen pasó para Seiya. Después de un tiempo Serena termino su relación con Andrew ya que el chico le dijo que era algo inmadura para su edad terminando la relación después de esas palabras. Seiya no hizo ningún movimiento pero se sentía feliz ya que por fin la rubia estaba sin ninguna relación. Pasaron a su segundo año de preparatoria y la amistad estaba más fuerte que nunca. El 14 de febrero llego y con ello el día del amor y la amistad fue el día decisivo para Seiya declarándole su amor a Serena obteniendo el esperando si de ella, el noviazgo había comenzado y con ello los mejores días de su vida.

Juntos pasaban navidades, cumpleaños, celebraciones siempre brillando ante las demás parejas, todos les tenían envidia del amor tan puro que derramaban. El cumpleaños de Serena llego y Seiya lo convirtió en el mejor regalo, la visita a una fábrica de dulces lo que fue la perdición de la chica. Cuando llego el cumpleaños de el chico Serena se esforzó al máximo ya que era la primera vez que lo celebraban juntos y deseaba que fuera inolvidable, juntos pasaron fuera de la ciudad el cumpleaños a la luz de la luna acompañado de las estrellas, convirtiéndolo en el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

Los días pasaban y la graduación llegaba, con ello la despedida de todos los compañeros de clases se presentaba ya que algunos se irían a estudiar al extranjero provocando que jamás se volviesen a ver. Seiya estaba seguro de que Serena continuaría sus estudios en la universidad de la ciudad pero algo cambio esa seguridad. Al terminar la clausura escolar Serena se separo de él diciéndole que lo amaba mucho.

-Seiya pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo mucho.

-Bombón ¿por qué dices eso? parece que te estás despidiendo de mí…

-Solo quiero recordarte lo mucho que te amo, que desde que te conocí fuiste lo mejor en mi vida…-la chica sonrió con tristeza- te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Bombón yo también te amo- el chico la abrazo provocando que la rubia comenzara a llorar-pero no llores amor sé que es el termino de clases pero ¿jamás nos separaremos o sí?

-No, jamás nos vamos a separar Seiya-se acerco a él dándole el último beso… el beso del adiós-iré al baño no tardo- la rubia corrió sin esperar respuesta-

Seiya espero varios minutos a que su novia regresara, al ver que tardaba mucho decidió ir a buscarla, al no encontrarla comenzó a preguntar recibiendo puras respuestas negativas; toda la noche la busco hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo había abandonado se dio cuenta de ello cuando abrió su casillero encontrando una carta firmada por ella.

_Querido Seiya._

_En estos momentos me debes estar buscando, debes comprender que todo esto lo hago por tu bien y el mío, no soy buena para las despedidas así que seré breve._

_Me iré a estudiar al extranjero gracias a mi padre, al parecer en su trabajo lo promovieron pero con la condición del cambio de residencia, con ello él acepto y nos iremos a otro país, no te diré cual porque sé que inmediatamente irías a buscarme y así tu perderías la oportunidad de ser el mejor abogado de la ciudad, sé que lo lograras porque eres muy inteligente, la oportunidad que te brindaron de estudiar en la mejor universidad de la ciudad es única así que no la desaproveches._

_Seiya sabes que te amo como a nadie más he amado, créeme que esto me duele mucho pero no encontré otra forma de decírtelo por favor no me odies por lo que hice, mejor guárdame en el fondo de tus recuerdos o déjame al olvido como un feo recuerdo… no te juzgare por nada de eso._

_Te amo Seiya cuídate mucho no lo olvides que yo jamás te olvidare…_

_Atte. Serena Tsukino._

Seiya continuaba derramando lagrimas, el amor de su vida, lo mejor de toda su vida se había ido sin decirle adiós cara a cara, era lo peor que le había sucedido, se sentía desesperado, frustrado defraudado de la persona que más amo. A él no le molestaba que ella convirtiera su sueño en realidad, lo que le molestaba era que no hubiese sido sincera con él.

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo y Seiya ingreso a la universidad comenzó estudiando derecho y de ahí esforzándose en concluir su carrera con honores hasta lograrlo. Al graduarse obtuvo un empleo bien pagado, demostró que era el mejor de todos los abogados de esa firma, poco a poco su influencia y tenacidad le otorgo de premio dirigir su propia firma hasta convertirse en el magnate de toda la ciudad resaltando como el mejor de todas las firmas de abogacía.

El viaje a Inglaterra fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pese a que podía haber viajado cuantas veces quisiera a esa hermosa ciudad jamás lo hizo ya que no le parecía importante darse esa clase de lujos, llego ahí con la seguridad de exportar su firma a varias ciudades lográndolo por completo, esos momentos fueron los mejores desde aquella última despedida con el amor de su vida al que ahora odiaba con toda sus fuerzas o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el balcón, recordar a Serena le había provocado de nuevo ese sentimiento de tristeza, saber que ella jamás le dijo sobre aquel viaje lo había hecho pensar que era una traición hacia el amor que se tenían, era difícil dejar de pensar en esa palabra…

La mañana siguiente había llegado y con ello la llamada de ella, al principio se sintió feliz pero después se sintió desilusionado, porque hacia eso, porque se torturaba mas al querer verla, porque no mejor se marchaba de la ciudad y continuaba con su vida de soltería ya sus casi 28 años era el soltero más codiciado en el ámbito financiero. Se ducho y vistió rápidamente dirigiéndose al restaurante famoso The wolseley, un lugar muy al estilo vienés muy popular entre las celebridades, la Host lo recibió llevándolo a una mesa cercana a la ventana donde podía admirar las calles nocturnas, espero unos momentos hasta que llego el mesero a tomar su orden.

-¿Desea ordenar o preferiría que le traiga la carta de vinos?

-Tráigame el vino de la casa por favor…

-Excelente selección en un momento le traigo su pedido-se retiro el mesero dejándolo solo-

-¿Serena que iras a dejarme plantado?-decía en voz baja-

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el mesero traía la botella de vino, sirvió la copa y se retiro. Dos horas después Seiya decidió irse molesto por el plantón que le había hecho Serena, esto comprobaba que en realidad ella no deseaba saber nada de él. Pidió la cuenta cuando de pronto…

-Lo lamento Seiya, pero…- el chico levanto la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, volteo a mirarla y observo que venía acompañada de unos guardaespaldas-

-¿Y esos quiénes son? ¿Son tus sirvientes o qué onda?

-Son las personas que se encargan de cuidarme…

-¿Te pueden robar?

-No, es una medida de seguridad que mi prometido Darien puso, dice que es por mi seguridad ya que puedo correr peligro al saber que soy la futura esposa del mejor medico del mundo.

-¿Tu prometido? No me hagas reír, yo también soy una persona importante y no por eso traigo guaruras además no pensé que fueras a casarte…

-Bueno, es algo que siempre soñé hacer pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada olvídalo, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?-Seiya suspiro molesto pero contesto-

-Pues nada, como sabes estudiaría Derecho así que lo hice, me gradué con honores y obtuve un excelente trabajo, de ahí crecí profesionalmente y mírame soy "el abogado más famoso del mundo".

-Si lo sabía, he seguido tu historia … todas las revistas tienen información tuya, vaya que te convertiste en la persona más popular como tanto lo habías deseado.

-Y dime ¿Por qué Serena Tsukino la prometida de Darien Chiba estaría al tanto de mi carrera y de lo que hago?

-Como te dije hace 10 años, me importa mucho lo que te suceda…

-Si vaya como te importa-cruzándose de brazos hablo sarcásticamente- mira como te importa, tanto que por eso me dejaste una carta en mi casillero en vez de despedirte cara a cara…

-Por favor Seiya no hagas esto mas difícil, mira que todos estos años he sufrido tanto por haber hecho eso...

-No tienes porque, ya que¿por eso te vas a casar o no? Porque eres feliz con esa persona y "la amas más que a nadie en la vida has amado"

-Eso no es verdad!-Levanto la voz provocando que todos la miraran, después miro a sus guardaespaldas- podrían retirarse, estaré bien sin ustedes… espérenme fuera del restaurante-los chicos aceptaron y salieron, segura de que ya no estaban prosiguió-Tú no sabes ni la mitad del porque hice eso, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí al alejarme de ti, te extrañe mucho, soñé todas las noches contigo, quería escapar de mi casa para ir por ti pero no pude…

-Y eso ¿por qué? ¿No ya eres mayorcita como para saber lo que en realidad quieres?

-Mi padre fue acusado legalmente de fraude, al no tener como pagar pidió un préstamo a la familia de Darien, él al conocerme quiso ser algo más de mi, yo nunca lo vi como una persona que me atrajera, que pudiera amar… es difícil ya que ambos tenemos gustos diferentes, pero mi padre por no querer quedar mal con su familia me obligo a que saliera con él ya que le debíamos mucho, así que tuve que hacerlo y mírame, a finales del próximo mes seré la señora de Chiba…

-¿Y tú no quieres? –Preguntaba con sarcasmo, al ver que la chica no respondía pregunto con interés- ¿Por qué no escapas de eso? ¿Ya saldaron la deuda que tenían con su familia de él?

-Sí, eso quedo ya saldado pero no puedo decir que no…

-¿Por qué? ¿Te tiene atrapada o qué?

-Ya todo está casi listo y…

-Y nada Serena-el chico tomo su mano- siempre has sido una persona fuerte, siempre supiste como salir adelante ¿Qué es lo que te detiene ahora?

-¿A donde iré? Mis estudios no fueron concluidos por causa del problema de mi padre, que hago en una ciudad desconocida para mi…no se qué hacer…

-Serena, puedes contar conmigo si así lo deseas…

-Seiya… lamento mucho lo mucho que te hice sufrir, no quise hacerlo pero si te veía a la cara me arrepentiría y no iría a cumplir mi sueño, pero mírame escape de mi amor y mi sueño jamás se cumplió…

-Serena… ¿que sientes por mi?

-Siento que al volverte a ver… mi corazón volvió a latir…-el chico sirvió un poco mas de vino en su copa de la chica y luego en la de él, bebió un poco mirando a la ventana, pensaba que sería más fácil hacer sufrir a Serena para que sintiera lo que él hace 10 años sintió pero después de escuchar esas palabras supo que era difícil continuar con la farsa de que no la amaba… esa era una gran mentira, él la amaba aun y mucho a decir verdad sintió lo mismo al verla, su corazón volvió a latir como jamás había latido, estuvo con miles de mujeres pero nunca sintió nada por ellas así que ahí estaba la respuesta, su verdadero amor siempre fue Serena y debía volver a tenerla a su lado. Bebió todo lo que quedaba en su copa mirando a la chica quien se encontraba derramando unas lagrimas, la tomo de ambas manos y continuo-

-¿Y si te escapas conmigo? ¿Por qué no intentamos ser felices tú y yo solos?

-Porque Darien me buscaría por todos los lugares del mundo, eso de tener personas quien me cuiden es solo cosa de él, sabe bien que no lo amo así que por eso hace eso…

-¿Y si él sabe que te vas conmigo crees que actué de ese modo?

-Darien es una persona muy poderosa Seiya, no podemos actuar de esa forma, puede atentar en contra tuya…

-¿A caso no me conoces? ¿No sabes quién soy?

-Sí, eres Seiya Kou el magnate empresarial… pero él no sabe nada de ti… y así quiero que continúe…

-Serena yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si Darien no te provoca esa felicidad porque no mejor la buscas por ti misma, tienes amigos y familia que te quiere y apoya, así que no veo él porque tienes miedo de estar en una ciudad desconocida.

-¿Seiya tu aun me amas?-la pregunta desconcertó por completo al chico, jamás pensó que lo diría tan rápido-

-Ese no es el punto ahora…

-¿Si no es el punto porque me propones que me escape contigo?-la chica tenía razón, él había cometido el error-

-Bueno fue para que por fin fueras feliz pero si no quieres escaparte conmigo no faltara otra persona que pueda ayudarte…

-Seiya… yo aun te amo, tal vez es masoquismo o estupidez mía ya que tal vez tu me hayas ya olvidado, me aferro a una idea que yo sola me he creado, pienso que me hablaste y paso todo esto porque aun sientes algo por mí, pero si no quieres contestarme entonces siempre estuve ilusionándome a lo tonto…

-Serena… yo no puedo…-froto si sien es desesperación y prosiguió- Si Serena, yo aun te amo pero… no se qué es lo que estés dispuesta a hacer por mi… no sé si estas dispuesta a escapar de esa prisión a la que estas atada, podemos ser felices tu y yo es solo que… es solo que ahora depende de ti…

-No puedo Seiya, tengo miedo a lo que suceda a partir del momento en que yo decida irme contigo… a lo que él te pueda hacer… entiende de una buena vez que este es mi destino y debo cumplirlo

-Serena, el destino tu lo vas escribiendo con forme a tus decisiones –sonrió un poco-¿Conoces el dicho de "el que no arriesga no gana"?

-Si…

-Pues ponlo a prueba- el chico se levanto y la miro por ultima vez- toma- le extendió su celular- ahí viene el numero de mi nuevo celular, si cambias de opinión no dudes en buscarme…-ella se levanto mirándolo por última vez, se acerco brindándole un abrazo provocando que el chico le robara un ligero beso-Cuídate Serena…

-Adiós Seiya…

Fin de Flash Back.

Y con esa última despedida volvió a convertirse en la persona triste que hace 10 años había sido, a las dos semanas partió de Inglaterra sin saber de ella, la única información era que ella se casaría el 30 de julio, el día del cumpleaños de Seiya, pensó que sería un cumpleaños sin emociones pero estaba equivocado, la única emoción que habría seria la tristeza de saber que ella se casaba con otra persona.

Los días pasaron y por fin el día del cumpleaños del chico había llegado, su familia había preparado una gran fiesta, claro cuidándose de los periodistas que estarían dispuestos a obtener una foto del chico. Seiya no le parecía que fuera un día de celebraciones, para él era el día mas triste que jamás había imaginado, la chica que aun amaba estaba a punto de casarse. Se levanto de su cama preparándose el baño, se ducho y cambio luciendo como siempre muy guapo, se acerco a su ventana mirando como los invitados iban llegando, bufo molesto resignándose a lo que le esperaría en todo el día.

-El único obsequio que deseo mas en el mundo es a ti… mi dulce Bombón…- tocaron a su puerta provocando un leve sobresalto del chico-

-¿Seiya te asuste?

-No Mina, como crees…

-Que sarcástico…-se acerco a él mirando su rostro triste- ¿Aun piensas en ella?

-Cada día que pasa, cada noche que llega, cada hora, cada minuto todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ella, no puedo sacarla de mi mente, simplemente no puedo…

-Seiya, veras que todo se solucionara…

-Gracias Mina por tu apoyo…

-Toma- la chica le extendió un sobre- esto llego hoy para ti…

-¿Una carta?

-Sí, te dejo solo para que la leas- la chica se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

Seiya observo cuidadosamente el sobre, venia de Francia al leer esa parte imagino lo peor, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Seiya._

_Sé que esto te parecerá muy conocido, pero espero entiendas mis motivos, sé que desde que me conociste fui una persona cobarde por cómo me dejaba intimidar, tal es el ejemplo de mi relación con Andrew, no supe cómo sobrellevarla y mira lo que sucedió, él me termino por inmadura creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en todo su tiempo de relación conmigo, después llegaste tu, créeme que fuiste la mejor persona que he conocido en el mundo, jamás pensé que llegaría a encontrar el amor en ti, una persona sumamente arrogante y ególatra, alguien que siempre presumía de su apariencia, si lo sé eres extremadamente guapo y creo que jamás deje de decírtelo, tu sinceridad fue la que me atrapo siempre me ayudabas y aconsejabas en todo me dabas siempre las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, me encantaba como eras todo tu me encantas jamás lo he dudado, creo que por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…_

_Ahora que volví a verte volviste a revivirme, estaba muerta en vida, sin ilusiones, sin sentimientos… sola en el mundo, mi única compañía era mi madre pero la alejaron de mi con el pretexto de que no daba buena imagen, al encontrarte volviste a renacer mis esperanzas y mis fuerzas para salir adelante y lo logre… quiero que sepas que Yo Serena Tsukino te amo a ti Seiya Kou, por eso no me case, me impuse ante Darien y ahora soy libre…_

Esa última parte había dejado impactado al joven, el que ella no se casara había traído de nuevo las esperanzas de que él la buscara. Al darse vuelta para ir en su búsqueda se encontró con una sorpresa…

-¿Serena?

-Seiya- se acerco y lo abrazo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Seiya la abrazo con más fuerza, la beso con pasión –

-Serena jamás vuelvas a dejarme de esa forma… jamás escuchaste!

-Jamás Seiya, jamás lo volvería a hacer

Y así el cumpleaños de Seiya volvió a tener felicidad, su mirada volvió a ser la más brillante al igual que la de ella, ambos volvieron a vivir y a sentir lo que es el amor.

-Te amo Seiya Kou

-Lo sé, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí…

-Y vaya que tienes razón

-Yo también te amo Serena… mi dulce Bombón y jamás dejare de repetírtelo…

* * *

¿Que les pareció? pésimo, malo, malisimo?

Solo salio de repente asi que lo adapte para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Seiya Kou

Felicidades Seiya!

Gracias por haberlo leído, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.

Saludos de Sandy Kou


End file.
